Matkalainen
by Tervatar
Summary: Pieni tuokiokuvaficci. Alun perin 1.luku eräästä pidemmästä ficistäni, joka tuskin ihan heti valmistuukaan.[Eräs kohta, jossa huotraton miekka kilahtelee, on muuten tekstissä tarkoituksella.]


Author: Annatar aka Tervatar

Rating: PG- 13

Genre: draama

Disclaimer: Hahmot ovat arvoisan Tolkienin, minä leikin niillä rahallista hyötyä saamatta.

Summary: Pieni tuokiokuvaus; Boromirin matka on alkanut.

1. Matkalainen

Mailleen laskeva päivä vei mukanaan viimeiset rippeet auringon lämpimästä syleilystä, lähestyvä yö antoi koleuden kulkea vaiteliaana airuenaan. Aurinko painui horisonttiin yhä varhaisemmin; tulisiksi se punersi kaukaiset sinihämyiset vuoret ennen putoamistaan näkyvistä. Samalla hiljeni entisestään tuo harmaanruskea maa, jossa päiväsaikaan saattoi erottaa vihertäviä laikkuja, mutta mikä nyt oli tumma ja autio. Vielä hetkeä aikaisemmin oli mies saattanut katsoa omien raskaiden askeltensa nostattamaa pölyä tanssimassa kultaisena oranssinkeltaista taustaa vasten, kiusoittelemassa ahavoituneita kasvojaan ja väsyneitä silmiään. Ajoittain toi viima tuulahduksen kaukaisesta sateesta; tuo tuulen kantama tuoksuva kosteus ei kuitenkaan ollut lämmintä ja suotuisaa, vaan se kertoi omalla kielellään viileistä syyssateista ja lähestyvistä talviöistä. Näennäistä hiljaisuutta halkoi milloin maamyyrien vaimea rapina kuivettuneiden ruoholäikkien kätköissä, milloin hevosen äkkinäinen pärskähdys tai pohjatuulen valittava henkäys kalliota vasten. Niin oli tuo vehmas maa jo menettänyt parhaimman vehreytensä lähemmäksi hiipivän talven odottaessa malttamattomana aikaa, jolloin saisi taas puhaltaa alusruohon ja vähäiset kasvit piiloon öisellä huurteellaan.

Komeakasvoinen matkalainen siristi silmiään kaukaisuuteen, antoi katseensa välillä kiertää valppaasti pimenevässä illassa. Ylpeät olivat tämän leirinuotiolla istuvan miehen piirteet, harmaissa silmissä valpas ja tarkkaavainen katse. Vaistomaisesti hakeutui karhea käsi olkahihnasta roikkuvalle torvelle, miehen hädin tuskin huomaten pientä elettään itse. Hän tunnusteli hopeoidun pinnan kuvioita ja taidokkaita kaiverruksia, juoksutti sormiaan pitkin sileäksi hioitunutta reunaa mietteidensä vaeltaessa kotikaupungin ääniin ja tuoksuihin.

Minas Tirith. Valkea helmi kaikessa loistossaan, kaunein hänen kansansa ja muinaisten kuninkaiden aikaansaannoksista. Uljaina kohosivat valkoiset tornit ja muurit kurottaen kaulojaan kohti korkeuksia; kunniaa ja ylväyttä lupailivat tuulessa tanssivat liput, joiden mustiin pohjiin oli kuvioitu valkea kuninkaiden puu. Ylpeitä olivat Gondorin maan asukkaat, ylpeitä taruistaan, esi- isäinsä perinnöstä ja kauneutta hohtavasta kaupungistaan. Rakkaudella ja ylpeydellä ajatteli maataan myös tummatukkainen mies, Denethor Ecthelionin poika, kenties suuremmalla intohimolla ja antaumuksella kuin kukaan toinen. Hänen käskyjään olisi kerran noudattava tuo maa ja kaupunki, jonka unenkuulasta Valkoista Tornia sekä huikeina kimmeltäviä ääriviivoja auringon viimeiset säteet suutelivat.

Monet kerrat olivat tuon kaupungin muurit kuulleet kunnianhuudot ja torvien soiton, lähettäneet suojistaan taisteluun käyvät sotajoukot kohtaamaan vastustajien vihan, ottanut vastaan voitokkaat miehet ja lyödyt soturit. Lukuisat olivat ne haavoittuneiden huudot ja kuolevien valitukset, jotka olivat kaupungin saleissa kaiuttaneet seiniä, eivätkä tuntemattomia olleet myöskään naisten lohduton itku tahi lasten kupliva ja huoleton nauru. Elämää oli Minas Tirith tulvillaan: kiireisiä askeleita, kumaraselkäisiä vanhuksia ja juoksentelevia lapsia, ruoan ja oluen tuoksua sekoittuneena eltaantuneen rasvan hajuun sekä kesäkukkien vienoimpaan tuulahdukseen. Tämän tästä halkoi ilmaa nuorten naisten iloinen naurunhelähdys, ohitse vyöryvien vankkureiden kitinä tahi käsityömestarin äkäinen huuto tämän sättiessä kisälliä tai taitamatonta oppipoikaa. Kauppiaat käyttivät puhelahjojaan saadakseen tavaransa myytyä itselleen sopivalla hinnalla, vahtivuoroaan vaihtavien sotilaiden miekat kalahtelivat vasten haarniskaa. Ylempänä käyskentelivät vauraiden perheiden naiset koreissa puvuissaan luoden käskynhaltijan poikaan vaivihkaisen viekoittelevia silmäyksiä, tärkeännäköisinä puhelivat miehet keskenään, väistyen kuitenkin Valkoisen Tornin Päällikön tieltä.

Kaiken tuon keskellä poikkesi toisinaan Boromir Denethorin poika, nauttien osakseen lankeavista naisten ihailevista katseista sekä miesten kunnioittavista silmäyksistä; eikä hän joskus voinut olla hymyilemättä pientä ja hivenen itsetietoista hymyä vastatessaan suoraryhtisenä totisiin päännyökkäyksiin. Sota- ja taistelutaidoissa ei koko Gondorin maaperällä ollut tämän Húrinin huoneen jälkeläisen veroista; sen mies tiesi sisimmässään varmaksi itsekin.

Mies kurtisti kulmiaan pyöritellen torvea hitaasti kädessään, ikään kuin punniten sen painoa, kunnes laski torven hellästi takaisin kantohihnan varaan.

Kymmenittäin iltoja oli jo kulunut siitä heinäkuisesta päivästä, jona hän oli satuloinut ratsunsa ja karauttanut ulos kaupungin porteista; ja silti matkaa oli huonon onnen vuoksi vielä edessä. Osgiliath oli menetetty neljätoista päivää ennen hänen matkansa alkua, eikä käskynhaltija olisi päästänyt häntä lähtemään.

He olivat nähneet, Denethorin pojat Boromir sekä nuorempi veljensä Faramir, samanlaisena ja todentuntuisena toistuvaa unta, jossa puhuttiin tuomiosta, puolituisesta ja katkenneesta miekasta. Ensimmäisen kerran oli Faramir uneksinut Osgiliathin yllätyshyökkäyksen aattona, sitten uudestaan ja uudestaan, kunnes tuon unen oli kerran nähnyt myös Boromir. Unen idästä tummuva taivaanranta ja tuomiosta puhuva ääni huolettivat heitä, sillä uni toistui liian usein ollakseen merkityksetön -mitättömäksi houreeksi se jäi liiaksi kaihertamaan heidän mieliään. Faramir olisi tahtonut lähteä etsimään Imladrisia ja selvittämään unen salaisuutta, mutta vanhempi veli oli itsepäisesti vaatinut saada lähteä itse; sillä Boromirin uteliaisuus oli herännyt.

Joko olisi koittava Gondorin tuomionhetki; missä oli tarujen Imladris? Mikä oli mainittu puolituinen, kenellä katkennut ja uudesti taottava miekka?

Levottomuus ja tiedonhalu ajoivat miehen matkaan; ja vaikka hän rakasti suuresti taistelemista ja voimainmittelöä, tahtoi hän tietää unensa tarkoituksen ja kuulemansa runon salaisuudet. Unikuvan synkkä taivaanranta askarrutti häntä, eikä hänen sydämensä tohtinut tarttua väräjävään toivoon. Sillä jotakin salattua tai noituutta tämä kaikki kätki sisäänsä -ja silti olivat hyvät neuvot tarpeen.

Vaikka isänsä vastusti hänen lähtöään, oli hänen mentävä valitsemalleen tielle. Denethor oli käynyt viime vuosina pahantuuliseksi ja vanhentunut nopeasti; milloin Boromir ei ollut läsnä, mutisi tämä synkeitä itsekseen. Veljestään vanhempi Denethorin poika ei ollut osannut olla huolissaan. Sotataidoissaan Faramir ei ollut aivan hänen veroisensa, mutta tämänkään miekka ei suinkaan ollut vailla terää. Hän oli järkevä ja harkitseva mies, joka puolustaisi maataan Mordorin kasvavaa mahtia vastaan parhaan taitonsa mukaan. Mutta musta varjo lankesi yhä lähemmäs Minas Tirithia, ja oli jo kauan siitä, kun Osgiliath oli ollut turvallinen tai Ithilienin viimeiset asukkaat olivat joutuneet jättää kauniin asuinseutunsa alituisten örkkihyökkäysten pelossa. Gondorin liittolaiset olivat vähissä, eikä maan asekuntoisten miesten määrä riittäisi loputtomiin lakkaamatonta örkkivirtaa ja Osgiliathin hyökkäyksessa ilmennyttä uutta kauhua vastaan.

Niin Boromir oli lähtenyt kauniina heinäkuisena päivänä, kun Minas Tirithin puutarhoissa olivat humisseet sadat ja tuhannet puut vihreissä ja auringon kultaamissa puvuissaan ja kirkas mesi oli tihkunut katukivien reunuksista puhjenneista raskaista kukista. Mutta miehen ajatukset olivat olleet tiukasti edessä olevassa matkassa, eivätkä hänen eteenpäin tähyävät silmänsä kertaakaan poikenneet katsomaan sivulle. Hyvästeltyään isänsä ja veljensä hän oli ratsastanut ulos kaupungin porteista aloittaen pitkän taipaleensa; vielä hän aikoi palata isänsä ja veljensä käsien taputeltavaksi, torvien soidessa riemukkaasti hänen paluutaan. Tultuaan takaisin hän seisoisi jälleen Valkoisessa Tornissa katsellen maataan aamun ensimmäisen valonsäteen puhkaistessa tiensä pimeän lävitse.

Nyt kaukainen merituuli sekoittuisi kylmään vuoristoviimaan ja Minas Tirith valmistautuisi kiireellä lähestyvään talveen.

Boromir hengähti tyyneen iltaan ja havahtui mietteistään luullessaan kuulleensa haukan huudon; mutta vaikka hän kuunteli pitkän tovin liikkumatta, ei tuo hiljaisena kantautunut ääni enää toistunut. Mies asettautui mukavampaan asentoon nojautuen lähemmäs nuotiota ja vaipui takaisin vakaviin ajatuksiinsa, kunnes hänen tumma silhuettinsa peittyi yöhön. Denethorin pojan tehtävä ei ollut vielä ohitse.


End file.
